


今夜玫瑰鳞片闪闪

by kikiokikio



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: Neil的初次逆行训练。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	今夜玫瑰鳞片闪闪

**Author's Note:**

> 逆向Neil/正向主角的🚗  
> 本次只开了车门

你一整天都有点奇怪，下午的酸黄瓜三明治也没能改善你的莫名疲倦。晚餐时你感到轻微不适，下腹发酸，麻痒顺着大腿根往上爬。起初那像一只小蚂蚁，而后它们成群结队的来了。

你面前的Neil正拿叉子拨弄沙拉里的小番茄，你可以确定黄昏前的理论确认、模拟实验和三组负重跑不会让这小子丧失用叉尖弹飞蔬菜的多余活力。可恨的年轻人。下一秒一粒甜玉米飞上你袖口，Neil看起来十分抱歉，可你知道他并不。

“为什么你压力重重。”

“因为你明天要进行第一次逆行训练。”

“你比我更紧张。”

“闭嘴吃你的沙拉。”

“我怎么同时做这两件事。”他像只讨喜的小狗一样笑起来，你没法因此恨他，“你看起来好累。”

“你猜怎么着，时间在二十岁和四十岁跟身体玩不一样的游戏。”

“我早该意识到自己年富力强。”

你是一个沉着冷静、富于包容心的成熟男人，所以你闻言只是一声轻哼，心平气和地点点头，心平气和地结束了晚餐，心平气和地回了卧室。

离开前心平气和地告诉他饭后加一组体能训练。

现在你心平气和地侧躺到床上。你的腿发软，腰部酸重感加剧，尾椎以下不方便言明的地方传来奇怪的感受。侧卧是完美避免不适加剧的姿势。你调整好枕头角度，开始回忆究竟哪一处异常值导致你陷入如此境地。

今天是一年中的每一天，普通、乏味、充满Neil的一天。唯一称得上不同的只有临近训练日历上的红圈，逆行实操前最后二十四小时。第一个红圈。

没什么特别的。你想。

心脏背叛大脑坠了一坠，记忆山呼海啸着过来。你不得不专注于身体的诡异感觉以回避你的心，你谙熟这拉锯战，只是孤身一人时更难避免——上帝知道一个在牛舍发疯、和路边疯子相谈甚欢、骗你不会十以上加减法的小屁孩有多让人分心。

你点开Neil的消息。一个音频文件。缓冲成功过之前你贴心地提醒他别分心好好训练。他回复了一个流泪emoji。

文件下载成功。你矜持了两秒，也许一秒五，谁知道呢，点击播放。

一段缓和的乐声，他的嗓音响起，“在我的头顶，我看见青铜色的蝴蝶，眠于黑色的树干…”

你艰难地翻身，换了边躺，将音频设置为循环播放，无所事事地欣赏暴风雪中的白兔。灯光暖暖，你在疲惫身躯、单调白墙与轻柔朗诵的三重助眠效果中不知不觉合上双眼。

睡意与初醒的朦胧能使一天中大多时刻变得美好。放空，不考虑何时入睡、睡到几时。世界泡进微醺的滤镜，眼皮眨动，鸦黑幕布开合，一切不必被在乎。深呼吸，我的朋友。

你他妈的醒了。

你头发发潮，肌肉酸软，耳后滚落一颗水珠。你等不了去卫生间，伸手探进裤子。受年轻人文化荼毒的脑子第一个反应是四十岁男人经历分化的应对方式——两年前，枯燥的日常，该死的好奇心，乐于分享的Neil——你马上唾弃考虑到穿越可能性的自己。

心跳一百二的你跪在床上，承受着这个年纪不该的出现的生存危机。

五分钟心理建设后你决定去敲Neil的门告诉他取消明天的逆行训练，毕竟这是你人生中唯一的——现在是唯二了，该死——不可思议事件，不能保证参与逆行后身体会出现何种不良反应。

门把手转动，你愣了愣，下意识喊等一等。除了他还能有谁，理所当然，他不会听。门被推开，他漂亮的眼睛望向你。

在你拼凑出词句前Neil挪进来，衣衫凌乱，眼角泛红，缓行至你面前。你心头大惊，正待关怀。他以一种颇反常的方式脱下衬衣，爬上床铺，脱你裤子，整套动作一气呵成。

你关怀不出来了。

那小混账笑了，他温顺的眉眼真好看，褐色眼珠浸着睫毛的阴影。他冲你微笑的样子像世上本就没什么可忧心的。

你瞪着他，“我嘴唇开始疼了，告诉我我该担心吗。”

他吻了过来。

TBC

瞎写写（揪自己头发.jpg  
裤子如果不是Neil上手那可怜的主角就穿不上了…  
那首诗是在威廉达菲农场的吊床上 萝卜帕本人确实朗诵过 其实看这首诗最后一句联想一下这部电影还有点小虐


End file.
